


Missing Persons

by timeheist



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeheist/pseuds/timeheist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls who know secrets. They're both getting tired of watching people disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Persons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).



> Structure somewhat borrowed from [Pairing Pendragon/Merlin](http://merlinkinkmeme.livejournal.com/12537.html).

**Molly Hooper** (hooper_m)  
Coroner at  St. Bartholemew’s Hospital  
Studied BMedSci Anatomy at  Barts and the London School of Medicine and Dentistry  
Lives in  London  
From  Northampton

Status | Photo | Place | Life Event  
    _What’s on your mind?_  
 **Post**

\---

They met on a missing persons site, that had not so much done it’s job in finding people but instead, proven to function better as a dating site. Neither of them expected to find any answers, just confirmation of the impossible.

Molly’s missing person was supposed to be dead, unlike Sally’s one, who was simply… not there. Sally vaguely remembered seeing her face in the papers; there’d been almost a week where all the rags could talk about was the flaming of a one Sherlock Holmes. She’d commented on how it was all a lie, and that ‘Jim’ was ‘positively foul’.

Not many people had taken her point of view, but Sally had been one of them. Larry even put one of the posters in the shop window. After the impossible men they’d met she would have been a hypocrite to judge the possibly-not-dead-now-she-thought-about-it without first meeting them.

Perfect match, really.

\---

**Molly** ( hooper_m) posted in  GENERAL CHAT:  
Anyone here believe in Sherlock Holmes? I’ve been thinking about him a lot lately… I miss him.

Reply from dont_blink:  
The consulting con-artist or the defamed detective?

Reply from  hooper_m:  
The consulting detective.

Reply from  dont_blink:  
I guess I believe in him, then.

Reply from  hooper_m:  
Can we talk? I’ll send you my email address.

\---

From:  m.hooper@bartsandthelondon.nhs.uk  
To: sparrow@s-and-n.freewebs.com 

Hi dont_blink, 

Thanks for giving me your email address. Sorry it took me so long to write this. If you know anything at all about Sherlock Holmes – or, I guess, if you’ve read any newspapers in the last three years – then you know how hard it was for me to write this.

But it’s just that I like you. Stalking your profile, I know, creepy. I didn’t even know your name until I saw your website. I know, that’s creepy too. My point is, I feel like I can trust you. Like you kind of know what it’s like when something happens and… doesn’t happen, at the same time.

Let me know if that made any sense to you at all. Either way, I’d love to talk… I don’t usually do this.

— hooper_m (call me Molly)

\---

_John Watson is online._

**HOOPER_M:** John? Are you busy?

**JOHN WATSON:** Not really, no. Everything ok?

**HOOPER_M:** Yeah, yeah. Everything’s fine… good, actually… what about you?

**JOHN WATSON:** Could be better. Got the groceries. Went flat-hunting. Ella still thinks I should move on. Same old.

**JOHN WATSON:** What did you want to talk about?

**HOOPER_M:** Oh, it’s nothing important. I think I met someone.

**JOHN WATSON:** That’s great!

**HOOPER_M:** We met online. She lives in London. Owns a DVD and book store. We’re meeting for coffee tomorrow.

**HOOPER_M:** We’ve been talking for weeks now and she just... she understands, you know?

**JOHN WATSON:** Just so long as you’ve got better with picking dates now!

**HOOPER_M:** That was one time! And John… she believes in Sherlock.

_John Watson is offline. Messages you send will be delivered when John Watson comes online._

**HOOPER_M:** John?

\---

Ten minutes late. Damn the London underground system! Sally slammed the buttons of her mobile phone with her thumb irritably, checking her watch every couple of seconds and staring outside the window as though the rainy scene would suddenly change before her eyes into that little café by Hyde Park, the sun peeking through the clouds, an attractive medical woman with an enigma standing and tapping her toes and looking at her with-

What? Relief? Irritation?

She’d been looking forward to this date for days. Years, really. She’d not seen anyone since the Doctor and now that she’d finally seen him again she could do whatever she liked her with her life. Larry was relieved, she’d probably been driving him up the wall with her conspiracy theories and photography and mountains of paperwork; and she’d once called him bad! And she hadn’t told Molly the news yet. She’d met her impossible missing person again! There was hope. She couldn’t wait to see the look in those eyes which were surely as beautiful as they’d looked on her profile…

Sally shook her head. Now who sounded like the creep?

The bus finally pulled out and Sally almost leapt off, satchel-and-laptop over her shoulder with one of the ‘Blink’ DVDs under her arm, and nearly ran full pelt into a small, distracted woman walking down the street in the other direction, nose buried in her phone. They both jumped back, stammering apologies and making to go on their way before the woman paused, looked Sally in the eyes with her head tilted to one side and finally, gave a small, shy smile.

“Hi. I’m Molly Hooper.”


End file.
